


Fairy Tail Next Generation, Nashi gift to Lucy (Christmas present)

by rockbabyval



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Next Generation, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gift Fic, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbabyval/pseuds/rockbabyval
Summary: At 17 years old, a majority of her peers are conservative on expressing 'love' to their parent but Nashi Dragneel decided that age isn't a factor that should hinder the relationship of a parent and a child.  Hence, she decided to write a '10 reason why I love you' to her mother, Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, for a priceless Christmas present.





	Fairy Tail Next Generation, Nashi gift to Lucy (Christmas present)

1) You had carried me to term and I am grateful for it. You had suffered tremendous body ache such as backache, muscle cramps, morning sickness, weight gained  **(Whops)**  just to bring me into this world.

2) You had read bedtime stories to allow the growth of my imagination. Maybe that's where my 'exaggeration' on said insects had started. 

3) You are strict, yet patience and forgiving towards me. I can't emphasize this point. No matter how many mischevious, troublesome, tricksy antics that I was caught, you would always forgive me. But let's not forget about the long ass grounded period that you have imposed on me. Hey, I listened alright? Maybe...? Or was it Gemini that had open its own gate to switch with me~ 

4) You had always been a worrywart on me. I do realize how shit I look whenever I'm thrown into the dirt on jobs and mission but that didn't stop me from returning. I should have cleaned up before I return but it slips my mind as I wanted to get a 'Welcome Back' hug from you and dad. 

5) You had always been doing the chores at home. You were the reason why everything is neat and tidy with rarely any dust bunnies around. You might not want to know what dad and I did when you weren't home for a week or so. PS, the kitchen and laundry bay were a disaster. 

6) You didn't give up hope for me. Training with dad was always harsh and ruthless and I'm aware that you have been trying to get him to go easy on me but have you forgot an important point? A Dragneel doesn't go easy on one another and I really do appreciate dad's training. He had trained such a capable daughter and with your hope of my wellbeing, I had become a mini destruction in this household~ I'm proud of this magic and I will use it wisely to protect my loved ones 

7) You had to sacrifice the earnings on rewarding yourself from high paying jobs just to ensure that we have a roof over our head. I have known the desire and wants to own a limited edition clothing from fashion lines such as Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel but you had decided to use your solo reward money to repair the damages done in the house. Not only that, but you had also been the one to help pay for dad and I 'accidental' destruction of towns. PS again, we somehow tried to chip in as well. 

8) You are overprotective of me but being a Fairy Tail member, troubles knock onto our door much more often than I entering the front door. I can't guarantee that I would be safe from harm but I promise to return back home. After all, which mother doesn't want to see their child again? 

9) You knew when is my snack time. It was as if you had a sixth sense whenever I felt like munching onto stuff as not every day I had cravings. Even just before I could say 'Mum, are there any snacks?' You would have already pointed to a jar of cookie that was magically freshly baked. Wow, could you teach me that as well? A sixth sense that is~ 

10) You had taken care of me for 17 years of my life. You had a choice to allow the celestial spirits to help look after me but you decided to single-handedly (along with her dad) to brought me up. If that isn't noble enough, I had no other what is. 

 

I'm really glad to be your daughter and I would plead Aphrodite/ Venus/ Hathor and all the goddess of love, just to return to being your child.


End file.
